


The movie

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: “Hey! I’m watching the movie!”“No, you are sleeping”“No, I’m not…”Yes, you were.ORRoger and you end up doing better things than watching a movie.





	The movie

“Hey! I’m watching the movie!”

“No, you are sleeping”

“No, I’m not…”

Yes, you were.

“Give me the remote control” You tried to catch it but Roger moved it from your reach. “Hey, give it to me!” 

“Nope” He was focus on the TV and you tried to reach it again without success. 

“Roger Meddows Taylor, give me the fucking remote control or put the movie again”

“Nope”

“Alright…” You moved and sat on his lap. “Do you want to start a fight, honey?”

“No, I just don’t want to watch that stupid movie if you are sleeping” He turned his eyes away from the television for a second to wink at you and that for you meant war.

“Fine, we are not watching TV then” You started to kiss his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing” You continued kissing his neck while one of your hands worked his way under his shirt and started caressing his abs. His breathing began to be irregular and heavy.

“Are you sure?” He slipped a hand under your shirt and started petting your back.

“I can stop if you want” 

But he didn’t reply. 

Instead, he turn off the TV with his free hand and then grabbed your ass strongly.

“It wasn’t interesting?” You were planting little kisses in his jaw now.

“Oh… you are much more interesting, love” 

You gave him a mischievous smile and kissed his lips passionate. He pulled his hand out from under your shirt and tangled his fingers in your hair pulling you closer. Then, you started moving your hips forward and backward feeling Roger’s hardness and a symphony of moans filled the room. He was now touching you everywhere and you were melting under his touch. Suddenly, all the clothes were an unnecessary barrier between your bodies so you started a fight to see who was the faster taking off the others clothes. Roger won that fight but you didn’t mind at all. 

“I love that you don’t wear a bra at home, baby” He started to kiss all your naked skin from the neck till your tits. 

“It’s just in case some hot drummer decides to play” You got to say between moans.

That’s all he needed to hear. He made you lift your ass from his lap and lean on your knees to have a better angle to start sucking your nipples. He was doing it very slow, as you liked it, and you began to lose the control over your body.

“Oh, honey… you taste so good” You simply nodded and tangled your fingers strongly in his hair. He bit your nipple and started kissing you stomach.

“Rog…”

“Mmm?”

“I need you to touch me now” You could say between forced breaths.

He raised his eyes to look at you. “Say it again” You looked at him and you could perceive the lust in his eyes and you wanted him even more. “Please, Rog…” 

He stopped kissing your belly and took your head between his arms to give you the most passionate kiss he could. “You drive me crazy, you know?” He whispered in your ear and started touching you above your clothes and you cursed yourself for wearing them, so you got up for a second and took off your pajama pants and your underwear as fast as possible. 

“So needy…” You returned to the same position as before and tooked his arm while with your other hand you take his face making him looking at you. “Shut up and touch me” And you guided his arm to you until his fingers started caressing your folds. Then, you rested your hand in his shoulder while the other moved back slightly to grab his hair again.

And you let yourself go.

You could only move at his own paze and moan his name again and again while he was touching your core and looking at you biting his own lower lip. “You are a fucking piece of art, [y/n]” And he introduced one finger making you moan louder. And then another one. And another one. And you were so messy at that time that you could only cum shouting his name.

As your breathing was returning to normal he was putting sweet kisses in your neck. “I love you, baby”  
“I fucking adore you at this moment, Roger Taylor” He giggled and look at you smiling. “But I’m not done with you” And you started massaging his already hard cock above his pants.

“Good…” He smirked at you and attacked your neck again.

You spend a while like this till you decided to lower his pants and underwear to touch him properly. Your rhythm was slow too, spending more type rubbing and making circles around his tip. You knew that that was the weak point of your boyfriend.

“H-honey…” He stopped you by grabbing your hand. “I don’t want to cum in your hand”

“Then don’t” You raised again and moved a little bit so his hardness was aligned with your entrance. “Ready?” He simply nodded and you lowered yourself slowly. He fit in you perfectly, as if you were made for each other. After you get settled, you started to move and Roger immediately grabbed you by the waist to be able to make the rhythm. You were slow at first but as time passed you were faster and faster until none could hold it and you both cum at the same time with the name of the other on the lips.

You joined your foreheads letting your bodies to recover, feeling your breathings slowing down. You broke that by laughing and Roger laughed too. He gave you a kiss and wrapped his arms around you pulling you against his chest. “I fucking adore you”

“I know” You hugged him strongly. “I kind of like you too sometimes, you know”

“You told me you adore me”

“I told you I adored you at that time not always” You gave him a mischievous smile.

“And you have the courage to tell me that when I'm still inside of you” He started to tickle you. You kissed him on the cheek and slowly standed up. 

When you returned after cleaning yourself, Roger was lying on the sofa. You cleaned him and put his pants back in place. Then, you lay on top of him with your face in his neck and you placed a little kiss there.

“I’m mad at you” 

“No, I know you aren’t” You kissed him again.

“No, I’m not” He giggled. “I know you adore me all the time” He wrapped his arms tight around your body.

“If you say so” You laughed too.

“Why are you so mean with me?” He pinched you in the arm.

“Hey… that hurts” You pinched him too.

“I didn’t pinched you that hard” 

“Yes, you did. Why are you so mean with me?” 

You both burst out in laughter.

“[y/n]?”

“Yes?”

“Did you like the movie?”

“Best movie ever”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it's my fist time writing smut in English so I'm little bit nervous/embarrassed. I hope you like it anyways and thanks for reading <3


End file.
